indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 70
Back - Next This session was played on July 10, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript [''5:32 PM] DM: There’s a bitter stench in this room. It’s covered in rubbish and offal and is full of brown gas that you notice as Ryleigh brings Dawnbringer further into the room. Within the largest pile of trash, Dawnbringer’s light glints off something shiny. There are two exits from this room, a narrow hall to the north and a wider hall to the east, both of which only go 10-20 feet before turning a corner. ''[''5:37 PM] Seirixori: Seir sighs, "As much as a rest is needed, we can't stay here in this room. The gas is bad stuff, we shouldn't breathe it in for long." ''[''5:38 PM] Ravaphine: Rav scrunches her face from the odor of the room. "You're right, Seir. Does everyone feel alright enough to proceed?" ''[''5:39 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Maybe back to the top of the stairs to rest then? I think some of us really need it." ''[''5:39 PM] Urrak: "Suppose we'll survive. I'm not hurtin', but there are others that might need a bit." ''[''5:40 PM] Urrak: "But aye, movin' is a solid plan." ''[''5:40 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh groans, holding onto her side. "We can try one of the two tunnels, or back- yeah what Gunnloda said." ''[''5:41 PM] Seirixori: "Back is better, at least we know what's up there." ''[''5:41 PM] Urrak: Urrak stands and walks over to Ryleigh. "I can help ye up the stairs. But yer not goin' anywhere else like this." ''[''5:43 PM] Ravaphine: Rav ducks her head under Ryleigh's arm and gently puts it over her shoulder. "Let's get up those steps." ''[''5:44 PM] DM: The steps aren't steep, but you make your way back up to the top of the pyramid where, again, you see two collapsed stairways leading in two other directions and the open door to the outside. The storm is still going strong outside. ''[''5:44 PM] DM: You settle down to rest and heal, recover a bit. Anything else you want to do in this 40-60 minutes? ''[''5:47 PM] Seirixori: ((Ritual that water breathing after the rest... just in case man lol)) ''[''5:47 PM] DM: Ok, you can all breathe underwater. ''[''5:48 PM] DM: With your rest complete, you return to the previous room. It’s covered in rubbish and offal and is full of brown gas that you notice as Ryleigh brings Dawnbringer further into the room. Within the largest pile of trash, Dawnbringer’s light glints off something shiny. There are two exits from this room, a narrow hall to the north and a wider hall to the east, both of which only go 10-20 feet before turning a corner. ''[''5:50 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to the pile of trash and pokes at the shiny thing with Dawnbringer. ''[''5:51 PM] Urrak: "I dunno if that's a good idea, Alastair"(edited) ''[''5:51 PM] DM: It looks like stuff that's been mixed in with the trash. Dawnbringer's blade shifts something kinda leathery and reveals a gem. ''[''5:53 PM] Urrak: Urrak leans a little closer, but stays back, cautious. ''[''5:53 PM] Seirixori: Seir groans and tries to use druidcraft to push some of the gas away with little puffs of wind. "We really need to stop poking unknown things." ''[''5:56 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: “This way?” Ryleigh says pointing to the northern tunnel. ''[''5:57 PM] Urrak: "If yer done uncoverin' suspicious jewels, then sure." she checks her gear and looks over the group. "We're right behind ye." ''[''5:57 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks down the tunnel. ''[''5:58 PM] DM: You head down the passage, come to a corner, and as you turn it, the entire passage appears to be full of rubble. You can see what is probably a staircase upwards under the rubble. The brown gas is present here. ''[''5:59 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((There’s no way to move the rubble or any way around it?)) ''[''5:59 PM] DM: No way around, no, but you can try digging if you want to. ''[''6:01 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: “This way is blocked by rubble.” Sighing, Ryleigh turns around. “Let’s try the other tunnel.” ((Do we know what this brown gas is? Does it smell or anything?))(edited) ''[''6:02 PM] DM: Seir recognized it, but all she said is that you don't want to breathe it too long. It does have a weird kind of earthy smell to it though, musty. ''[''6:06 PM] Seirixori: Seir cautiously moves the gem out of the rubble with her quarterstaff when they go back into the other room. "I'd set the gas on fire if I knew more about it, but it actually kind of dampens non-magical fires so I'm not sure that'd work... not to mention the possibility of a really bad chain reaction if it exploded." ''[''6:07 PM] Urrak: "Aye let's uh, keep th' fire at a minimum. C'mon," Urrak turns to walk towards and then into the other tunnel.(edited) ''[''6:08 PM] Ravaphine: "Do you know what happens if we breathe it in for too long?" she asks Seir as they walk to the next tunnel. ''[''6:09 PM] DM: The gem is a large turquoise. ''[''6:14 PM] Seirixori: Seir shrugs at Rav's question, "What happens when you breathe anything that's toxic for too long? I'd rather not find out the full effects... in fact..." Seir pulls out her traveling clothes and starts ripping up the shirt. She rips it in a few pieces, tying part of it over her nose and mouth and taking one piece to pick up the gem. "Got a couple extra pieces of you want to use it." ''[''6:15 PM] DM: You pocket one turquoise. ''[''6:18 PM] Ravaphine: Rav does the same and passes pieces of cloth down to the others. ''[''6:19 PM] Seirixori: "Oh, wait, wet cloth." Seir pulls out her waterskin and gets the cloth wet, " sorry, that was kind of an important part." ''[''6:16 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves down the next tunnel. Bed of Xilonen ''[''6:18 PM] DM: You travel down the hallway, around a corner, down a stairway, until you come to the southern end of a chamber. In the center of the room is a withered tree that looks like a leafless willow, rooted in a terraced depression. The bottom of this hollow is filled with oily water, a few inches deep. Past the dead tree is another door. Around the sides of the room, a five foot wide ledge encircles the tree. The walls of the room are beaded with condensation. The brown gas is still present here. ''[''6:20 PM] DM: Your location on the map has changed and is updated. ''[''6:20 PM] Seirixori: "I really want to set it on fire." Seir mumbles. ''[''6:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak waits for Ryleigh. She takes Seir's cloth and wraps it around her nose and mouth. "Well this is...fuckin' weird." she wets the cloth. "Any ideas how t' move forward without disturbin'...that?" ''[''6:22 PM] Ravaphine: "Looks like the Whomping Willow had one too many." She tries to keep her distance from the tree. ''[''6:22 PM] Seirixori: "Hey what if we grab one of those beetles and chuck it in?" ''[''6:22 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh covers her mouth with the wet cloth. "I'll go in first, just be cautious," she says, gripping Dawnbringer a little tighter. ''[''6:25 PM] Seirixori: "Ryleigh, hold on, please, for just a second." Seir goes back to grab one of the fire beetles and tosses it into the oily water. ''[''6:25 PM] DM: There's a splash as the body of the beetle hits the water, then it just kind of sits there, half submerged. ''[''6:26 PM] Urrak: "I think, if I'm gettin' what yer doin' here, we'll have to 'spark' it. Rav, how about one o' your magic missles?" ''[''6:27 PM] Seirixori: "Okay, but... maybe we should back up..." ''[''6:27 PM] Ravaphine: Rav looks at them wide-eyed. "Are you.. sure?"(edited) ''[''6:27 PM] Urrak: "Aye, aye we should." ''[''6:27 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait, why are you guys wanting to disturb it? There's no reason to," Ryleigh says. ''[''6:28 PM] Urrak: "We're tryin' t' kill it before it kills us. An' maybe get rid of whatever's lurkin' beneath." she pauses, "Er, right, Seirixori?"(edited) ''[''6:28 PM] Seirixori: "I was just seeing if something was going to pop out or not." ''[''6:28 PM] Urrak: "Ah well, either way." ''[''6:29 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "You don't know that it will try to kill us." Ryleigh skirts around the room, carefully.(edited) ''[''6:29 PM] Urrak: "Well we didn't think a boulder would come rumblin' down th' hallway we were in either so...I ain't takin' chances."(edited) ''[''6:30 PM] DM: So Ryleigh starts moving around the room. ''[''6:30 PM] Ravaphine: "Watch your steps for any traps or trip wires, please." ''[''6:31 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks in and begins to circle the room on the opposite side ''[''6:31 PM] Seirixori: "Not that watching out for those helps me any..." Seir grumbles remembering her mishaps. ''[''6:32 PM] Urrak: "See anythin' Ry?" Urrak calls over the stagnant water ''[''6:34 PM] Urrak: She takes a moment to study the odd tree, trying to remember if she'd seen anything similar before. ''[''6:35 PM] DM: It looks like an old tree. ''[''6:34 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Nothing on the walls or floor," Ryleigh replies. ''[''6:36 PM] Urrak: Urrak shakes her head, slightly unsettled by the pale thing, and keeps heading further into the room ''[''6:36 PM] Ravaphine: ((can i see any markings or things hanging from the tree or is it just...dead tree)) ''[''6:36 PM] DM: Nope. It just looks like a white, leafless willow tree. ''[''6:37 PM] Seirixori: Seir heads around the room to stay behind Ryleigh. ''[''6:37 PM] DM: Gunnloda follows Seir. ''[''6:37 PM] Ravaphine: Rav follows in behind Urrak. ''[''6:37 PM] DM: Malica follows Rav. ''[''6:39 PM] DM: You all make your way carefully around the tree, seemingly paranoid about it... but you know what they say. It's not paranoia if someone's really out to get you. There's a sudden flurry of movement as four of the tendril-like branches reach out towards Seir, Rav, Malica, and Gunnloda. Roll initiative, please. ''[''6:39 PM] Seirixori: Seir tried to keep an eye out for anything out of place or weird. ''[''6:40 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((3)) ''[''6:40 PM] Ravaphine: ((2, nat 1)) ''[''6:40 PM] Urrak: ((6)) ''[''6:41 PM] Seirixori: ((15 wtf guys lmao))(edited) ''[''6:42 PM] DM: The tendrils that reach out for Seir and Malica both connect, grappling them, and pull them both towards the center of the room. It then tries to bite down on Malica and sinks its spiny teeth into her side for 17 damage. ''[''6:42 PM] DM: @Seirixori ! ''[''6:44 PM] Seirixori: "I should really listen to myself..." Seir huffs and uses moonbeam on top of it and shifts into a dire wolf. ''[''6:44 PM] Seirixori: ((11 for full)) ''[''6:45 PM] DM: The polyp takes full damage! ''[''6:46 PM] DM: And the dire wolf Seir is still grappled. ''[''6:46 PM] Seirixori: ((End)) ''[''6:47 PM] DM: Malica is going to attempt to escape the grapple with an action. She slips free and runs towards Urrak. ''[''6:48 PM] DM: Gunnloda is going to jump into the water and draw her hammer to start smacking at the thing holding Seir. She hits it for 8 damage. ''[''6:48 PM] DM: The creature will now attack with three more tendrils, this time at Gunnloda, Rav, and Urrak. ''[''6:49 PM] DM: The two that hit Gunnloda and Urrak hit, and they are grappled and pulled toward the creature with Seir. Rav's misses again. ''[''6:49 PM] DM: The creature then tries to bite Gunnloda in retaliation. ''[''6:49 PM] DM: But it misses. ''[''6:49 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''6:50 PM] Urrak: Urrak is going to try and break free of the roper ''[''6:51 PM] DM: Athletics or Acrobatics, but this is your action. If you're grappled, you can still attack, you just can't move. ''[''6:51 PM] Urrak: ((9, nat 1))(edited) ''[''6:52 PM] DM: Urrak struggles, but can't seem to break free, and her movement is 0. Do you have a bonus action you'd like to use? ''[''6:52 PM] Urrak: Urrak, throughly pissed at the Roper, will use her Action Surge to attack the thing twice with her greatsword(edited) ''[''6:53 PM] DM: Go ahead. ''[''6:54 PM] Urrak: ((18, 12 and 28 crit, 26)) ''[''6:54 PM] DM: The greatsword cleaves right into the spiny mass that the thing keeps trying to eat you all with and it flails a bit and there's a groan as Urrak stabs it a second time. ''[''6:55 PM] Urrak: ((end turn)) ''[''6:55 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ''[''6:55 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps on the water, raising Dawnbringer and striking the tree. ''[''6:56 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((18 to hit, 25 damage))(edited) ''[''6:57 PM] DM: Dawnbringer's light pulses as it hits the tree and the tree recoils again, shivering as the damage travels through it. ''[''6:57 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''6:58 PM] Ravaphine: ((Has Rav read about any creatures like this before? Also, is it an action or bonus action to help a friend out of the water?)) ''[''6:58 PM] DM: You have not, and there's nobody you can help out of the water. Everyone near you is grappled. ''[''6:58 PM] Ravaphine: In a panic, Rav shoots four magic missiles into the creature's chest.(edited) ''[''6:59 PM] Ravaphine: ((14 d)) ''[''6:59 PM] DM: THUMP THUMP THUMP the missiles slam into the trunk of the creature and its tendrils loosen and drop to the water, motionless. ''[''7:01 PM] Ravaphine: Rav rushes into the water to start helping her friends stand back up. ''[''7:01 PM] Seirixori: Seir growls and gets out of the water and shakes it off. She lets the moonbeam run it's course though. ''[''7:02 PM] Urrak: Urrak rushes over to Malica after shimmying out of the tree's tendrils. "Thank ye, Rav!" she blurts quickly over her shoulder. ''[''7:03 PM] Urrak: "Y'alright, Mal? How bad is it?" she cautiously reaches a hand towards the wound. ''[''7:03 PM] DM: Malica smiles. "I'm ok. Just stings a little. Not the worst to happen today." ''[''7:04 PM] Urrak: "Unfortunately true," she smiles back, "Hopefully th' last thing, though." she looks over to the group "Everyone else ok?" ''[''7:06 PM] Seirixori: Seir grumbles to herself as she heads over to check out the door to see if it's locked or trapped with her wolf eyes. ''[''7:06 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods and grins. "Alright, I was wrong. It was going to try to kill us." She then moves up the stairs to head into the next room.(edited) ''[''7:07 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows Ryleigh "Hate t' say I told ye so..."(edited) ''[''7:08 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Great, Urrak's right for once and now I'll never hear the end of it," Ryleigh mumbles.(edited) The Guardian Beast ''[''7:08 PM] DM: You all move into the hall which turns a few corners and declines before you come to another room. As Ryleigh opens the door, you can see inside of it. ''[''7:08 PM] DM: You see before you an oddly shaped room that is full of cats-- stuffed cats, cat statues, cat motif wall hangings. There are several stuffed housecats, one of which has been knocked over and chewed on with stuffing falling out of it. There are two doors- one to the west and one to the south- and the walls are covered in carvings, skins, and heads. There’s a tiger face carving on the southwestern wall between the doors, and a large calendar stone hung over an altar to the northwest. There’s a stuffed tiger and a cat-man statue in the center of the room. The brown gas is still present here. ''[''7:10 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Moving into the room, Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow at the decor, then comments, "Whoever lived here had odd taste." ''[''7:12 PM] Urrak: "Suppose yeah," she pauses and continues a bit quieter, "I mean...cats are cute." Urrak walks towards the tiger carving(edited) ''[''7:13 PM] Seirixori: Seir goes sniffing around the room at the stuffed cats and the big tiger one in the middle.(edited) ''[''7:14 PM] Ravaphine: Rav goes to check out the calendar stone and the altar. ''[''7:17 PM] DM: You guys can see Rav looking closer at the calendar stone and poking at one of the cats set near the altar. ''[''7:14 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to stay near Seirixori, as she wanders. ''[''7:14 PM] DM: Be specific with what things you want to look at. ''[''7:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak admires the artistry a moment and goes to join Rav ''[''7:21 PM] Ravaphine: Rav finds a scroll hidden inside of one of the cats and shows it to Urrak. "A scroll of protection?" ''[''7:22 PM] Urrak: "Yer guess is an good as mine, Rav. Can ye read it?" ''[''7:24 PM] Ravaphine: "And look over here too," Rav points to the side of the wall, "Hinges. This will swing out." ''[''7:19 PM] Seirixori: Seir sits and stares at the tiger for a moment before shifting into one, to look exactly like it. ''[''7:20 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head, smiling. "Did you smell anything important?" She asks TigerSeir. ''[''7:23 PM] Seirixori: Seir shakes her head at Ryleigh and continues slowly around the room, now just keeping an ear out for soudns that aren't coming from them. ''[''7:25 PM] DM: You're all looking at your various items when again, there's sudden movement. The statue that once stood in the center of the room suddenly turns to flesh, then shifts into a jaguar, dropping its spear before leaping forward towards Ravaphine. Initiative, if you will.(edited) ''[''7:26 PM] Seirixori: ((6)) ''[''7:26 PM] Urrak: ((7))\ ''[''7:26 PM] Ravaphine: ((17)) ''[''7:27 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) ''[''7:27 PM] DM: The jaguar's jaws snap shut, missing Rav. ''[''7:28 PM] DM: Malica panicks and casts Sleep at the jaguar, but it has no effect. ''[''7:28 PM] DM: The jaguar attempts to attack Rav again, this time chomping down on her thigh for 12 piercing damage. ''[''7:28 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ! ''[''7:29 PM] DM: I need you to roll a CON save first. ''[''7:30 PM] Ravaphine: ((6)) ''[''7:32 PM] DM: Go ahead and take your turn ''[''7:32 PM] Ravaphine: "Uhhh, ouch." Still in shock, Rav casts burning hands at the Jaguar. ''[''7:33 PM] Ravaphine: ((14d if failed)) ''[''7:34 PM] DM: It does not save and the smell of burnt hair fills the area. ''[''7:34 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''7:36 PM] Urrak: Urrak will slide to the side of the creature and attack it with her greatsword ''[''7:36 PM] Urrak: ((26, 16 14, 13)) ''[''7:36 PM] DM: Both hit! The jaguar takes two blows to its shoulder, but it doesn't seem to be affected by them. ''[''7:37 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ! ''[''7:39 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to the jaguar, slashing Dawnbringer through the air ((23 to hit, 16 damage)), then jabbing at the jaguar ((16 hit, 11 damage)). ((END TURN))(edited) ''[''7:41 PM] DM: Dawnbringer, however, does carve into the jaguar's flesh. ''[''7:42 PM] DM: @Seirixori ! ''[''7:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir backs up and then rushes forward to try and pounce on the jaguar and take a swipe at it with her claws. ((13at, 7dmg)) ''[''7:43 PM] DM: The tiger knocks the jaguar onto its side and pounces at her, but the tiger's claws are unable to puncture the skin. ''[''7:45 PM] DM: Gunnloda will get as close as she can, but she's not close enough to warhammer down, so she'll cast Toll the Dead instead. The jaguar takes 10 points of necrotic damage as a deep ringing sounds from its space. ''[''7:46 PM] DM: Malica attempts to use vicious mockery and make fun of the jaguar, but it doesn't stick. ''[''7:48 PM] DM: The jaguar will roll back to its feet and swipe at Seir. (13a, 7 dmg) ''[''7:48 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((I would like to use my reaction - 12 to hit, 15dmg))(edited) ''[''7:50 PM] DM: Ryleigh slams Dawnbringer down onto the jaguar as it claws Seir. ''[''7:50 PM] DM: It is now looking somewhat hurt. ''[''7:50 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''7:53 PM] Ravaphine: "This spell scroll will protect one of us from these beasts. I'll save it for when one of us gets really hurt." Rav casts a firebolt at the jaguar. ((21a, 8d)) ''[''7:53 PM] DM: The fire scorches across part of its face. ''[''7:53 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''7:54 PM] Urrak: Realizing her attacks aren't gonna hurt it, Urrak tries to grapple the jaguar ''[''7:55 PM] Urrak: ((26 ATH)) ''[''7:55 PM] DM: The jaguar is grappled. ''[''7:56 PM] Urrak: She will try to stab it with her dagger just for fun ''[''7:57 PM] Urrak: ((11, 8)) (end)(edited) ''[''7:58 PM] DM: I wasn't sure you could grapple and still get the second attack, but it IS an attack action. However, the dagger does not connect. ''[''7:58 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ''[''8:00 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh thrusts Dawnbringer into the jaguar ((27 atk, 9 dmg)), then uses her to slice across its chest ((18 atk, 14 dmg)).(edited) ''[''8:01 PM] DM: The jaguar howls in pain and struggles in Urrak's grip. ''[''8:01 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''8:01 PM] Seirixori: ((is picking up a weapon an action?)) ''[''8:02 PM] DM: from the ground? yes, I believe so ''[''8:03 PM] Seirixori: Seir shifts out of the tiger form, "Fucking, fuck, I make terrible decisions." Seir grabs the spear that the statue dropped before it shifted. "Urrak, when your're done wrestling, I think you might want to use this." ''[''8:04 PM] DM: The spear's haft was stone, but is now wood, and the head is sparkling silver. ''[''8:05 PM] DM: Gunnloda will cast Toll the Dead again. 9 points of necrotic damage. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: Malica will mock it again, this time doing 2 psychic damage as she says "Your fur is mangy!" ''[''8:07 PM] DM: The jaguar tries to struggle free, but fails again. ''[''8:07 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''8:08 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts firebolt at it again. ((23a, 19d))(edited) ''[''8:08 PM] DM: The fire hits the jaguar, it shifts back into a humanoid form, and turns to stone. It's really fucking heavy. Urrak, do you drop it? ''[''8:09 PM] Urrak: ((yeah)) ''[''8:09 PM] DM: The stone clatters heavily to the ground. Now that you get a chance to look at it, the stone statue is of a tall human man with a jaguar’s head and two extra sets of nipples. He’s clad only in a loincloth. A jagged scar runs across the left side of his chest, above the heart, and his chest is sunken and bony.(edited) ''[''8:10 PM] Seirixori: Seir hands Urrak the spear. "Well, that doesn't look like fun." ''[''8:11 PM] Ravaphine: "What is this place..." ''[''8:11 PM] Urrak: Urrak straightens up after dropping the shifter. She dusts herself off awkwardly "Fuckin' magic..." she takes the spear from Seirixori. "Thank you, this'll be a bit more effective."(edited) ''[''8:11 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Unless you guys need to explore this room further, I suggest we move on." ''[''8:13 PM] Ravaphine: "Do we want to see what's behind the altar?" ''[''8:13 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts to move towards the door, but then she stops. "Sure. But, uh, Ravaphine. Can I talk to you for a moment - over here?" ''[''8:14 PM] Ravaphine: Rav nods and walks over to Ryleigh. Ravaleigh and the Unfortunate Bite 8:16 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Can I check where it bit you?" Ryleigh asks in elven.(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav closes her eyes and lets out a breath of air she was holding. "I should have used the scroll early on, but it caught us off guard." She begins to move her robe over to show the bite on her thigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh bends down and studies it for a moment, before pressing her hand to Rav's leg and humming softly. ((heals you for 9)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We need to keep an eye on this. Let me know if you start feeling bad, because you might be infected." Ryleigh's voice remains calm.(edited) PM Ravaphine: "Thank you." She pauses for a moment, "Do you think we should tell the others yet? I don't want to cause any alarm, but if anything happens like with Cae, I don't want to hurt anybody," she continues in elven, trying to keep it together.(edited) PM DM: You recall from the research you both did on lycanthropes that: The lycanthropic curse could be lifted if treated before the first full moon after infection with a remove curse or greater restoration spell, but a person born with lycanthropic blood could only be cured with a wish. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We have a few days before the full moon, but whether or not you tell the others is up to you. This isn't my secret to divulge."(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav nods. She drags her hands down her face. "This could not have happened at a worse time. For our safety, I can't keep this a secret. But I'm going to process what to do next. I'm sorry, Ryleigh." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing to me?" She smiles kindly at Ravaphine continuing to speak in elven. "I just didn't want to make a scene in front of the others in case you wanted some privacy."(edited) PM Ravaphine: "We got this far, and you have done everything you could to help get us here, to only be slowed down by this." Her breathing is shallow but she's trying to remain calm. "It could be nothing right? Just a flesh wound? We should get back to the others and move on just in case more of these things pop up." PM Ravaphine: "Take this though," Rav hands Ryleigh the scroll of protection. "It's to protect someone from feline beasts and feline lycanthropes," she laughs, but it's a little sad. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes the scroll and puts it into the bag of holding. She nods to Ravaphine. "Just keep me informed on how you're feeling..." She says in elven, walking back towards the group. PM Ravaphine: Rav follows. With the group ''[''8:19 PM] DM: Rav flashes Ryleigh. ''[''8:19 PM] Urrak: Urrak attempts to unsee what just happened ''[''8:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir's grumbling to herself and keeping an eye out for anything else because what the hell. ''[''8:22 PM] DM: Malica coughs. "So... does anyone need healing?" As Ryleigh kneels down in front of Rav where you guys can't see her through Rav's robes. ''[''8:23 PM] Urrak: Urrak covers half her face and turns away, "I uh...I'm ok, thank ye." ''[''8:23 PM] DM: Malica: "I know the gas is a potential issue, but should we rest?" ''[''8:26 PM] Seirixori: "I normally would say no, because we did not too long ago but... I'm not exactly that helpful now that I've made dumb decisions about shifting...again." Seir is definitely mad at herself. ''[''8:29 PM] Urrak: "Don't be too hard on yerself, Seirixori. Y'saved most our asses not too long ago," she looks back at Rav and Ryleigh a moment and then back to Seir, "I think a few of us could use a rest, if y'feel y'need t' as well."(edited) ''[''8:32 PM] Seirixori: Seir just sits next to Gunnloda,"we'll wait for those two at least, I don't know if Ryleigh will want to rest again so soon. This gas is a serious issue that I can't take care of until tomorrow."(edited) ''[''8:36 PM] DM: It has been 1 hour since your last short rest. ''[''8:39 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows and sits near the two, "Hopefully we won't be here by then, but if ye've got somethin' ye can do about it then, I wouldn't be too upset." she rests a hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up, kid, we're alright." ''[''8:42 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Alright, are we ready to move on?" Ryleigh asks the group. ''[''8:43 PM] Seirixori: Seir shrugs at Urrak, and gets up when Ryleigh speaks, "Might as well." ''[''8:43 PM] Urrak: Urrak gets up and adjusts her pack. "Lead th' way." ''[''8:44 PM] DM: You can see the calendar stone and the carving on the wall as well as two passageways- one west, one south. ''[''8:45 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tilts her head for Seirixori to join her up front, heading towards the south passageway. ''[''8:45 PM] Seirixori: Seir follows close behind to be the better eyes. ''[''8:46 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "You look upset," Ryleigh whispers as they walk. ''[''8:48 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows a bit further back then she normally would and continues silently into the tunnel(edited) ''[''8:49 PM] Seirixori: Seir shrugs again, "I shouldn't have shifted into the tiger... or out of it." ''[''8:50 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "You're more than just a shifter." Ryleigh's hand brushes against Seir's.(edited) ''[''8:50 PM] Ravaphine: Rav just follows the group. Barred Pit ''[''8:51 PM] DM: You travel down a long hallway, around a corner or three, until you find the halls changing in appearance. Ahead, the walls glow magenta, bathing the corridor in a ghastly hue. ''[''8:52 PM] DM: There’s a pit that encompasses the entire width of the passageway, 45’ long and 25’ deep. As you get closer, you can see massive spidery bushes growing at the bottom of the pit with thorny stems, white leaves, and enormous yellow blossoms. Five feet beyond the nearest edge of the pit is a bronze bar, just below the edge of the floor and embedded in the walls of the pit. You can see seven other bars, each 5’ apart. There’s evidence of ancient, rotted pieces of wood that were once covering this pit, now broken. ''[''8:54 PM] Urrak: "Before any o' you get an idea, stop." She walks over to the edge and looks at the bars. "We can't just sprint over these, they'll give way. Best action is t' move slowly from one t' th' other."(edited) ''[''8:54 PM] Seirixori: "I know, but I'm not..."she sighs, "I used a lot of the more... useful things already and we still have a lot to do." Seir makes a face at the stuff on the bottom of the pit, "Ok so... I'm putting fire back on the table, yeah?" ''[''8:54 PM] DM: The brown gas is still present. ''[''8:55 PM] Urrak: "Didn't y'say somethin' about a chain reaction if ye lit that gas ablaze?" ''[''8:56 PM] Seirixori: "Yes." She grumbles, "I don't know that that's what would happen but..." Seir just tosses her hands up, "I could just trail the moonbeam across the entire thing just to make sure." ''[''8:57 PM] Urrak: "Couldn't hurt." she says with a small smile. "Safety first, yeah?" ''[''8:57 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Why don't I walk across and you guy see if anything attack us instead of lighting anything on fire."(edited) ''[''8:58 PM] Urrak: "Cuz ye could die. How many monsters gotta attack our flanks fer ye t' realize that?" ''[''8:58 PM] Urrak: She pauses a moment, "Sorry that... came out harsher than planned..." ''[''8:59 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs. "I just don't see the point in destroying everything we come across. What if it's benign?" ''[''9:00 PM] Seirixori: "I'm not... ok druids are known for the nature-y things but I... that was not my strong suit so I don't know what any of this is and really I feel like everything in here is alive and wants to eat us." ''[''9:01 PM] Urrak: "I agree with Serixiori." ''[''9:01 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay, light it up." Ryleigh gestures towards the bushes. ''[''9:04 PM] Seirixori: Seir uses her moonbeam on one of the flower things. ''[''9:04 PM] DM: Roll it. ''[''9:05 PM] Seirixori: ((13)) ''[''9:06 PM] DM: The first bush bursts into blue, holy flame. ''[''9:07 PM] DM: It starts to shudder and sway and you can see some thorns shoot up towards the ceiling in a haphazard self-defense maneuver. ''[''9:07 PM] DM: How many rounds does it get? ''[''9:07 PM] Seirixori: "No thank you," Seir moves it along the rest of them. ((It's a minute so...10?)) ''[''9:08 PM] DM: Ok, we'll go ahead and roll them out and see how many go down by the end. ''[''9:09 PM] DM: You roll, I roll, repeat. ''[''9:13 PM] DM: Two of the bushes are dead after Seir melts them with 77 points of damage. The third is slightly singed, and five others are unscathed. ''[''9:14 PM] Seirixori: "Anyone else? Because all I have is fire. And this javelin."(edited) ''[''9:15 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Why don't you try a fireball off your necklace?" Ryleigh suggests. ''[''9:15 PM] Seirixori: "Because I don't know what this gas will do. I know that it dampens regular fires, but I've not tried magic fire." ''[''9:16 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts firebolt from the back. ''[''9:16 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Right," Ryleigh facepalms. ''[''9:16 PM] DM: At anything? ''[''9:16 PM] Ravaphine: Anywhere into the pit.(edited) ''[''9:17 PM] DM: It singes one of the bushes. ''[''9:17 PM] DM: It doesn't appear to be lessened or cause the gas to ignite. ''[''9:19 PM] Urrak: Urrak flinches as Rav casts the spell, covering her head and turning away. After a moment she uncurls herself "We're...not dead?" ''[''9:20 PM] Seirixori: "I would have found a way to revive you and then kill you again if that went wrong, Ravaphine." Seir says, not looking back and starts using her weak ass produce flame on the plants. ''[''9:22 PM] DM: So you spend the next few minutes casting cantrip fire to burn the plants until they are nothing but ash below the bars. ''[''9:22 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry I don't have anything that produces actual flames - just divine fire," Ryleigh says. ''[''9:23 PM] DM: However, in this time, you've now been in the gas long enough that you all take 6 points of poison damage as the masks gave you extra time, but did not entirely stop the effects of the toxic gas. ''[''9:23 PM] DM: Gunnloda takes 3 because dwarf. ''[''9:24 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh coughs several times. "Let's keep moving," she chokes. ''[''9:25 PM] Urrak: "Alright, follow me. We've spent enough time in here. I'm startin' t' feel sick." Urrak starts to walk slowly across the bars ''[''9:25 PM] Ravaphine: ((is this like walking on top of jungle gym bars?)) ''[''9:25 PM] DM: Urrak sets out across the bars, one, two... roll a d20 for me. ''[''9:26 PM] Urrak: ((6)) ''[''9:26 PM] DM: Three, four, five... roll another? ''[''9:26 PM] Seirixori: "If we don't find Cidro by the time we need to rest for the night, I think we should go back to the entrance and rest up there, out of this gas." Seir says feeling a little dizzy, watching Urrak try and cross. ''[''9:26 PM] DM: The third bar seems to bend a bit beneath Urrak's weight. ''[''9:26 PM] Urrak: ((9)) ''[''9:26 PM] DM: The sixth also creaks a bit. ''[''9:26 PM] DM: But Urrak makes it across the pits. ''[''9:27 PM] Ravaphine: "Does anybody have some rope?" ''[''9:27 PM] Urrak: "I've some rope!" Urrak digs in her pack and produces a length of rope.(edited) ''[''9:27 PM] Seirixori: ((you said it's 25' deep?)) ''[''9:27 PM] DM: Yes ''[''9:28 PM] Urrak: "I can toss it to ye!" she yells over the pit ''[''9:28 PM] Seirixori: Seir jumps down to the bottom of the pit instead. ''[''9:28 PM] Ravaphine: ((is there anything we can tie it to?)) ''[''9:29 PM] DM: Seir, give me an acrobatics check. ''[''9:30 PM] Seirixori: ((1- not nat lol)) ''[''9:31 PM] DM: Seir takes 6 points of falling damage and lands prone at the bottom of the pit. ''[''9:31 PM] Seirixori: "Ow." ''[''9:31 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori, are you okay?" Ryleigh is going to try to walk across the beams. Ravaphine: "Oh shoot, Seir are you okay??" ''[''9:32 PM] Seirixori: "I just wanted to get the falling over with... no big deal." She groans and pushes herself up. ''[''9:32 PM] DM: Ry walks across, one two, roll a d20 ''[''9:32 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((6)) ''[''9:32 PM] DM: The third bar groans again, under the weight of Ry and her armor, but holds. Four, five, roll another. ''[''9:32 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((9)) ''[''9:32 PM] DM: And she makes it across with Urrak. ''[''9:33 PM] DM: As you’re crossing, you hear a low rumble coming from somewhere ahead, followed by more rumbling. ''[''9:33 PM] Urrak: "Just come an' grab th' rope, Seir! I'll pull ye up."(edited) ''[''9:33 PM] DM: Gunnloda looks nervously at the creaky bars. "Maybe you two should go b'fore me." ''[''9:34 PM] Ravaphine: ((did they bend? Can I cast mend to straighten them out?))(edited) ''[''9:34 PM] Seirixori: "I hate this place, I hate caves. Can we not find something to do that is outside?" Seir walks forward a little but turns back around, "You want to just come join me, tor beag?" She laughs a little. "At least the fall won't be a surprise." ''[''9:34 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to move a few spaces towards the rumbling, getting her shield out. "I don't want to rush anyone but we need to hurry - something's coming." ''[''9:34 PM] DM: You'd have to be on the bar to do so, and I don't think it would help. ''[''9:35 PM] DM: It's too big. ''[''9:35 PM] Ravaphine: Rav starts walking. ''[''9:35 PM] DM: Rav crosses slowly, one, two, roll a d20 ''[''9:35 PM] Ravaphine: ((12)) ''[''9:36 PM] DM: Rav's light enough that there's no sound or shifting. ''[''9:36 PM] DM: Four, five, roll another. ''[''9:36 PM] Ravaphine: ((3)) ''[''9:37 PM] DM: But as she hits the sixth, there's a crack and the bar snaps beneath her feet. Roll a dex save. ''[''9:37 PM] Ravaphine: ((18)) ''[''9:37 PM] DM: Rav manages to leap forward and catch herself on the edge of the pit, but Urrak and Ry have to rush to help her up before she slips down into the pit itself. ''[''9:38 PM] Urrak: "Gods have mercy, Rav!" She yanks the elf up. "That was too close fer comfort..." ''[''9:39 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pats Ravaphine's shoulder, grinning at her. "Quick moves though." ''[''9:40 PM] Ravaphine: Rav brushes the dust off her robes. "Thanks, guys." ''[''9:38 PM] Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "Well, there goes that," Seir turns back to Gunnloda, "I'd say I'd catch you but uh... I might hurt both of us." ''[''9:39 PM] DM: Malica tries to walk across, but the third bar snaps under her foot. She manages to leap forward and nimbly dance across the remaining bars, leaping gracefully towards Urrak and using her to stop her momentum on the other side. ''[''9:40 PM] Urrak: Urrak gives Malica a hug as she makes it over before looking over the edge and into the pit "Y'still alright down there, Seir?" Urrak starts to lower the rope. "Grab on"(edited) ''[''9:40 PM] Ravaphine: "Quick, let's get the rope and bring Seir up." ''[''9:41 PM] DM: Gunnloda sighs and shimmies down so she's hanging off the ledge into the pit before letting go. She manages to keep her feet when she lands, though she forgets to keep her knees bent and suffers 6 falling damage from the jolt through her bones. ''[''9:41 PM] Urrak: "Ooo that looked unplesant...C'mon ye two!" ''[''9:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir goes over to Gunnloda, "You ok?" she asks taking her hand and going to the other side to climb out. ''[''9:43 PM] DM: Gunnloda nods and heads to the rope with Seir. You guys all manage to find yourselves up top and facing a door. Chamber of the Second Sun ''[''9:43 PM] DM: When you get across the pit, you continue down the hall until you find a door, and opening it, you find an enormous chamber. Parts of the ceiling and walls have collapsed, and raw earth has spilled down from a gaping hole in the northeastern wall. Ahead of you is a large stone that’s fallen from the ceiling with crushed humanoid remains trapped below it. Elsewhere you can also see partially chewed and decayed corpses of baboons. There’s a hole in the ceiling where dim light and fresh air filter in, and along the edges of that hole, you can see four baboons shrieking at a man standing in the middle of the room. There's water pouring in through the open hole from the storm, causing the walls to be slick and the floor to be damp, though the water seems to be draining through cracks in the floor into the earth below rather than filling up the room. “SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY MONKEYS!” he shouts at them. There’s another low rumble and some dirt and small stones fall from the ceiling above him. He spins to the side to avoid the falling rock just as a giant constrictor snake slithers out from some of the rubble and heads towards the man. Roll initiative. ''[''9:43 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((11)) ''[''9:44 PM] Ravaphine: ((5)) ''[''9:44 PM] Urrak: ((20)) ''[''9:44 PM] Seirixori: ((8)) ''[''9:47 PM] DM: Malica has her turn first, but she's going to delay to go closer to last. ''[''9:48 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''9:51 PM] Urrak: Urrak skirts the pile of rubble in front of them and gets closer to the screaming man "Cidro!" (end)(edited) ''[''9:53 PM] DM: The baboons continue to shriek and jump around at the top of the hole. One of them slips and tries to scamper back up the side of the hole, but falls prone on the floor. ''[''9:53 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ''[''9:55 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves forward, through the fallen rubble. Dawnbringer and her shield at the ready, before shouting to the others, "Don't forget - we need him alive!" (end turn)(edited) ''[''9:56 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((19)) ''[''9:57 PM] DM: Cidro, meanwhile is going to hear this and laugh. "You and who else?" Then he will clap his hands together, shout a word, and a 20' radius sphere of swirling air appears around Ry and Urrak. I need you both to make strength saves, then he's going to summon a bolt of lightning that will attempt to hit Ryleigh. ''[''9:58 PM] Urrak: ((23)) ''[''9:58 PM] DM: Both of you make your strength saves and avoid being bludgeoned by the strong winds, but Ryleigh takes 12 points of lightning damage as the bolt strikes her in the back. ''[''10:00 PM] DM: I need Seir to also make the strength save. ''[''10:02 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''10:02 PM] DM: You also take no damage. ''[''10:02 PM] DM: Snake's turn! ''[''10:02 PM] Seirixori: ((19 to keep the rolls in logs yo lol)) ''[''10:02 PM] DM: It will attempt to constrict Cidro, but misses his attack. ''[''10:03 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''10:04 PM] DM: There's a rumble in the stonework above where the storm is centered. ''[''10:06 PM] Seirixori: Seir moves out of the hall and to the left, "Hey snake friend! Could you maybe help us get this guy restrained and not eat him? Just knock him around a bit is fine." She also pulls out the javelin of lightning to use it next time. ''[''10:07 PM] DM: Are you using speak with animals, or just in Common? ''[''10:07 PM] Seirixori: ((just common for maaaaybe some animal handling? lol)) ''[''10:08 PM] DM: The storm sphere itself is also now difficult terrain, so I'm going to assume you dashed to there. ''[''10:08 PM] DM: That's not the kind of command an animal would understand. lol ''[''10:09 PM] Seirixori: ((that's fine, lol booo! ok Ijust want to yell at animals, it's fiiiine))(edited) ''[''10:09 PM] DM: Malica will now enter, move to the right, and cast Hold Person on Cidro. ''[''10:10 PM] DM: Cidro does freeze in place! ''[''10:10 PM] DM: She fails her strength save, though and takes 7 bludgeoning damage from the wind. ''[''10:11 PM] DM: ...and she fails her concentration check. ''[''10:11 PM] DM: So Hold Person is no longer effective. ''[''10:11 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''10:12 PM] Ravaphine: Rav's eyes narrow towards Cidro and she musters up all she can to cast Hypnotic Pattern. ''[''10:13 PM] DM: 30' that hits foes, not friends, I assume? ''[''10:14 PM] Ravaphine: ((I want to cast it so it only hits as many foes as it can)) ''[''10:17 PM] DM: What's the DC? ''[''10:17 PM] Ravaphine: ((DC 16))(edited) ''[''10:18 PM] DM: The snake, Cidro, and two baboons just stare blankly at all the pretty sparkly lights. ''[''10:18 PM] DM: They are charmed. ''[''10:20 PM] DM: Gunnloda dashes out towards Seir, but can't quite get out of the storm. She does save, though. ''[''10:20 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''10:20 PM] DM: For the record, there is no brown gas here because it has all escaped through the hole in the ceiling. ''[''10:21 PM] Ravaphine: "Nobody attack yet, or the charm will end." She clears her throat. "Cidro, your time is up. You're coming with us," she says, trying to sound as stern and tough as possible. ''[''10:22 PM] Urrak: Urrak steps towards the hypnotized Cidro but doesn't attack just yet. She turns to Ravaphine "So...don't cut his hands off then?" ''[''10:23 PM] DM: Oh, Rav, roll a d20 for me. ''[''10:23 PM] Ravaphine: ((16)) ''[''10:23 PM] DM: Ok, disregard. ''[''10:24 PM] Ravaphine: ((can you still cast spells without hands? I vaguely remember discussing this)) ''[''10:24 PM] DM: It depends on whether it has a somatic component or not. ''[''10:24 PM] Ravaphine: "Just make sure he's restrained, and gagged, then do what you want with his hands."(edited) ''[''10:25 PM] Urrak: Urrak attempts to bind Cidro's hands ''[''10:26 PM] DM: You do manage to capture his hands in yours, and you tie them together.(edited) ''[''10:27 PM] DM: The baboons up top screech and jump around more. The one who fell inscampers away from the chaos. ''[''10:29 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ''[''10:31 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves out of the storm, and up to Cidro. She's going to cure wounds herself for 10HP. (end turn)(edited) ''[''10:32 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Alastair roll a d20 ''[''10:33 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((16)) ''[''10:33 PM] DM: The snake can't take any actions. ''[''10:33 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''10:35 PM] Seirixori: "Tying his hands isn't enough!" Seir yells as she tries to get close enough to gag him, "We should also really get out of here quickly, the storm is tearing up the ceiling!"(edited) ''[''10:36 PM] DM: You can reach him. What do you use? ''[''10:36 PM] Seirixori: ((lmao the cloth around her face)) ''[''10:37 PM] DM: Give me a... dex check. ''[''10:38 PM] DM: For the record, what is Urrak using around his hands? I assumed her rope. ''[''10:38 PM] Urrak: ((Rope yeah)) ''[''10:38 PM] DM: And @Seirixori are you tying it or just shoving it in his mouth? ''[''10:38 PM] Seirixori: ((11)) ''[''10:39 PM] Seirixori: ((tying it so he can't talk/spit it out)) ''[''10:39 PM] DM: Ok! You get it tied... but it's not the strongest thing. It'll do for now, maybe. ''[''10:40 PM] DM: Malica will move out of the storm and dash around so she's ready to back up Rav's spells. ''[''10:40 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''10:42 PM] Ravaphine: Rav stays put, holding her action until Cidro snaps out of it.(edited) ''[''10:43 PM] DM: You are currently concentrating on the charm. If you walk into the storm, you'll have to do a concentration check. ''[''10:45 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''10:46 PM] Urrak: Urrak tries to add her face cloth to the gag. She'll try to tie it over the existing one ''[''10:47 PM] DM: Dex check. ''[''10:47 PM] Urrak: ((7)) ''[''10:47 PM] DM: Your fingers just can't seem to get the tiny bits of fabric to stay tied ''[''10:47 PM] DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ''[''10:53 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tries to adjusts the rope that Urrak tied around Cidros wrists to include his hands. ''[''10:53 PM] DM: In the interest of time, you have Cidro bound and somewhat gagged. Is there anything else you would like to do in the next minute before the charm wears off? ''[''10:54 PM] Urrak: Urrak is gonna hoist him over her shoulder ''[''10:54 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: (nope) ''[''10:56 PM] Seirixori: ((maybe try and tie the gag better lol)) ''[''10:57 PM] DM: ''Fast forwarding a bit, nearly a minute later, the storm wears off, then the charm. He wiggles around a bit, rubbing the masks against Urrak's shoulder until he has enough space to shout, then disappears off Urrak's shoulder with a thunderous boom! The ceiling starts to shudder and rocks start to shift. Small stones fall with clouds of dirt and the ceiling looks about to collapse as a bound Cidro appears, face down on the floor in the northwestern part of the room. And that's where we'll pick up next time. Back - Next